


A vampires soul

by unforgottenxvalentine



Series: A vampire's soul [1]
Category: Horror - Fandom, Supernatural, Vampires - Fandom, Werewolfs - Fandom, gore - Fandom, graphic - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, wraiths - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unforgottenxvalentine/pseuds/unforgottenxvalentine
Summary: When a old soul opens her heart to mortal man but there is consequences of being open. Mona is a vampire who was turned in the 1930's and wishes more to have nothing but her young joyful soul back. But Mark makes her feel alive. But will her Coven approve or cause them to be apart?





	1. Chapter one; A new home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter. And my first fanfic that i have publish in over 11 years! I am a bit rusty and I am hoping this comes out right . Hopefully you guys enjoy it. I am still learning the basics of archiveofourown. So give me some time. If there is anything you like to know comment? lol Anyways thank you!

        Can you remember the last time you looked at someone that was so beautiful to you just can not remember the last time you could breath ? That what it was like right now. The blood was pumping through her veins she could feel every single time with his warm flesh against hers. But it wasn't always like this. No it was far more worse. The hunger was real and it could not be stop. Her body just could not stop with how he drew her in.

What could she do to prove to her self loyal though to those that wouldn't except him? Or this? She couldn't bring her self to even think about it.

_**TWO MONTHS AGO.** _

Moving in the place was nothing more then just dealing with well a new place. This place was much bigger then her last home and she knew by the time she settle it was off to another. Mona had her life planned out from day one. But it wasn't about planning anymore it was about to keeping things at bay. Her father wanted her to play along. But why play along when playing wasn't her thing? She refused to live a life that wasn't her reality!

In her room dark purple satin wall paper with black long draping curtains to cutting the light out of her room. Her green hues looked outward watching the neighbor hood kids wearing their hoodies and riding their bikes playing of course. The sun was nearly down but she had other plans.

Putting her ear buds in and flopping on to her bed, Moan could feel her sleep hitting her, during the day she felt more exhausted then anything but keeping up with that type setting in your life for more then a century . she was nearly drifting off to sleep with the door slammed open, The vibration of the door hitting the wall made Mona's eyes open wide as she sat up in her bead pulled the ear buds out.

"...knocking would be nice." she said looking at a woman with long blonde hair and pale blue eyes, Mona swore this girl was nothing but legs and blonde. That was it.

Ruby stained lips and turned into a smirk as she looked at the girl. "You are such a bore. New house and you gloom like a bloody emo girl. Have you written down such depressing poetry yet?" She asked as she walked towards the window. Smirking as she saw older males that looked like they were from collage . " Fresh Me--" She wasn't able to finish.

"Drop it, if you are here to taunt me of goodies and snacks you see walking on the street you losing a fight . Now..." Mona got up and walked to the door and open it. " Leave so i can get ready to go out and have a look around. Unless you plan on doing more hunting from my bedroom window?" She asked. The blonde began to walk out as she stop looking at her.   
"You need to have a good fuck Mona." She said with a smirk as her fangs were baring. She leans in . "Do you think daddy will love you forever? Being his little one always and forever?" She hissed. Mona turned her head and her eyes turned the slight of crimson. "Why don't you go and ask him that Beatrice. You are his right hand after all..." She pushed her out. Shutting the door she slammed it . She moved away from the door.

Mona brought her fingers to her hair pushed some strans away, she then grabs her shoes and slips them on and grabs her hoodie. Before leaving her room she put her wallet in her pocket along with her phone.  
Once she got out of the house. The cool fall breeze brushed against her skin. it was something she wish could breath in. To feel freeze from this prison. She wasn't always like this. She was bright and happy and always having a laugh at something. However the life a freedom soul was cut short, out of jealousy , greed and pride.

The more she looked at the youthful souls around her the more she envy to have their laughter and their free spirit. She was seriously feeling like no one could ever understand her. Understand her in ways she wished to be understand. What she would do to have a good book to read and quiet place where no one will bug her.   
Of course there was something always ruining it. Robbie the newest of the coven was still trying to push his hunger of randomly attacking people. It was him that started the move in the first place.

However she was such lost in thought that she mange to pay attention when she had bumped into a slightly bigger male. "Oh sorry." His voice drew her attention as she looked back up at him as her eyes caught on to his. "Its fine." She said flattly . She went to turn to walk away but. "Hey you're the new girl right? Your family moved down the block from mine." She stop and looked at him and raised a brow. "Yeah." She said lightly. He walked up to her brought his hand up to welcome shake, of such a nice introduction. "I'm Mark." He said lightly. Mona looked up at him and then back down at his hand. 


	2. Show me your teeth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in the place is becoming harder but can she make friends with Mark? We shall see what is in store for the vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was done on the day of Halloween. Lol But the story is like two days before Halloween so i apologize if i confuse anyone. :) ENJOY!

The only thing that came to mind when she looked at his hand was that fear. A fear she could not explain a fear so dangerous that it made her distance her self. From anyone.

      The read head nodded and walked passed him. Pushing any kind of thought in her head she didn't want to make friends she didn't want to deal with things that other people now days dealt with. Her life style was different from those around her. What would she do if something happen to a person she got close to? She didn't want to go through with it.  
However Mark turned his head and watched her walk off, was it something he had said? He had no idea what was her problem. A part of him was intrigued by how she acted, he never met someone that just brush him off like that. He was a good guy. By good guy he got along with anyone and everyone. What was there to not like about him?  
was not long until Mark took a step and he had walked along the side walk texting his friend. Wasn't thinking anything of it until Moan stopped him and looked at him. "So you're following me now? That is consider stalking." She said lightly. Her green orbs looked into his brown ones .

Mark looked at her like a deer caught in the head lights. "What? ....No I am just going to that cafe down the street...." He said looking at her. Mona looked over at the cafe and then back at him. She was gonna go there to just see around. Get some tea. You know _blend_ in. "....Oh and So am I. What a coincidence...." She told him .  
"I think you're just paranoid...I am not a stalker." He told her as he looked at her. Mona was about to walk away until an arm wrapped around Mona and it was Beatrice. Damn blonde followed her, she scoffs as she looked at Mark . "Well hello!" Beatrice looked at him and then back at Mona. "Here you are....and is this your friend?" she purred into Mona's ear as the red head pushed her away. "No .... he lives down the street from us." She said lightly in a mumbling way.

"Oh....does this friend of yours have a name?" she asked as her piercing blue eyes looked over at . Mark raised a brow but smile nicely to the girl. "It's Mark..." He told her. Mona walked off to the cafe and shook her head. The girl was always causing such a problem.  
However once she was in the cafe you can hear the music playing, she made it simple and easy. Chi tea and walked over towards the window and watched as Beatrice made her little chit chat with him.

She didn't like the fact that she always interfere with her life, especially when she tried to feel normal around those that could make her feel normal. The last person she got close to ended well she moved away. It was nothing after , One of the other girls that was in the coven Rhea was in love with a human. Their maker decided to choose the fate.  
Lets just say ...it wasn't pretty. Not one part of it was pretty....

However it wasn't until Moan watched Beatrice and Mark walking away. She stood up and watched them, damn it they just got to this town she was gonna make it where they were gonna move! Mona pushed through the small crowed and walked out .

"So like what is it you like to do Marky?" she purred as she hooked her arm with his and pulled her self closer. Mark raised a brow as she had pulled him close. Of course he was gonna be nice but it was getting late, he promised his mother he was just gonna be out for a bit. But it seem like he had been out longer then a bit.  
Pulling him off towards a darker part of the street Beatrice leans in and pushes the younger male against the wall, it was a rough push at that. It nearly knocked the air out of his lungs. However her fangs expanded. Mark looked at her and sudden hard swallow .

"-----Not halloween yet...."

Beatrice smirks and shook her head. "Not even close to a Halloween costume , mmmm" She purred and trails her finger nails along his skin as they lightly began to slightly pierce his skin. The smell of his blood made the blonde's eyes turned to crimson. Mark closed his eyes as his heart began to beat fast against his chest.

He couldn't move he was to afraid but his hands shot up to push her away and they felt like they were frozen. He didn't want to go out like this.....the thought accured to him. He had no idea what this was though.

It finally got out of a trance like and pushed hard enough away from him. "Dude! What the fuck!...." He said as Beatrice stumbles back and hissed at him. She hated how they always fought back against her. She felt like she was losing her touch. Mark was cursing up a storm and before he knew it. Her fingers wrapped around his neck and pinned him to the wall.

"Do you ever shut the hell up!?" she growled, her nails were digging into his skin. He couldn't fight back she was to strong. Next thing he new she grew closer and felt a sharp pain digging into his neck. Her mouth was over his flesh and her razor sharp teeth had expanded and pierced the skin digging deep into him.  
"shit...." He groan and felt his eyes getting heavy.


	3. BELIEVER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! I get these moments where i am like YES I CAN WRITE then other times i am just down right exhausted for no reason. Anywho. This was long and over done. I had finish this chapter at the end of November and i just never put it up! lol anywho! ENJOY!

The passion of feeling loved by someone is so deep that it could change who you are what you do. You're surroundings to those who were close to you end up noticing this. But that was when you were human. You become infatuated with love and the value of making your partner happy. Fulfilling their needs. That was something anyone could ask for but what if something of like this ends being somewhat forced in the matter? For those who wed its better or for worse. Over centuries woman feel the need to follow the foot steps of those to say yes. But some do not even feel the same. No one will understand that and no one can feel what you feel unless they see it. It was something that always came to mind with Mona as she sat there and watched this man's life being taken away. This was something she wanted she wanted a life that could of been. Finally Mona had rushed on towards Beatrice and full speed that she knocked the blond away from the male.

  
Beatrice fell to the floor and blood stained lips as she smirks and licks around the corners of her mouth. Mona had moved on towards the male and mange to look down at the vampire. _**Her eyes glowing a red crimson color**_. She could smell the blood which caused her own fangs to expand. She looked down at mark who was holding his neck and wincing. "You know you want to ..." The blonde said as she looked at the red head.

  
Mona looked back at the blonde as she growls and guards the male . "I am not like you or anyone of our coven!" She hissed. "He is food! It is what we do!" She hissed back at her as she stood up and looked at her. "He is part of the food chain. Nothing like a good fuck and kill!" She hissed.  
Mona glared at her as she looked back at him and grabs him by his shirt and making him stand as Mark gasp and held his neck still. The smell of blood was so strong and it was becoming harder to not want to attack him. But she only did what she could think of.

  
"He is mine!" Bringing Mark towards her and having his back against her chest. She she brought her wrist to her mouth and bit down on the wrist and causing her to break the skin and bringing her wrist to his over to his wound were she combined her blood within his as pulling back his wound heals.

  
Beatrice growls as she hisses her. "He is gonna come after you and Kill him." She bared her fangs. Mona mange to hiss at her and growls as she pulls the male with her and grabs his hand and pulled him with her as they ran. Beatrice was most likely heading back to the house and she knew that HE would be asking her questions. Mark ran with her he can hear his feet hitting the pavement as they ran but at the same time she was way to fast and he was out of breath and feeling weak from what had happen. However Mona stop as she looked over at him . What was it about this mortal she could not put her finger on? She scoffs as she let go of his hand.

  
Mark held on to his neck and notice that his neck had healed. He brought his hand in sight as he looked at his hand then back at her. "...Your...you and Her ." He started. " She bit me...But you."Moan rolls her eyes she shook her head. " Yes. The children of the night. A vampire. Do you believe in monsters now Mark?" she asked him. She kept her arms crossed over her chest. Mark was so confused on why this was happening. Of all things why him? 

She saved him though right? Of course she did. Mona was tired of just moving to place to place. "She doesn't get it. I don't like killing innocent stupid people." She said rolling her eyes. Mark swallows hard as he tries to let this all sink in. He sighs " Well....what do you mean I am yours?" He asked. She laughs. " meaning you're my meat bag. Chill Romeo ...." She said lightly. " I am not gonna cause you harm. " She told him. "Look...Your house is just up the road. Go home and don't tell anyone about this. You do. I'll finish you myself." She hissed . 

For some reason Mark didn't find her threat scary. He found it as if she was trying to protect him. And her self. He nods as he walked ahead of her and she was right his house was not far from where they were at. However he still wondered why she did save him? Why did she claim him? Mark had a lot of questions about this. He always felt like this was something you would see on sifi channel or one of those teener bopper shows and movies. Maybe some research? He had his hand on his neck and manage to actually get home. But his thoughts were on Mona. Why on earth did she save him? He didn't know he was gonna get some shut eye and try to talk to her tomorrow.


	4. STANDING THE GROUNDS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mona stands her ground on what she did to Mark. As Mark beg's Mona to fill him in on the details. Mark knows that Mona is a vampire but also she has heart somewhere deep within her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for this being so late! I know It's been a crazy year for me. I haven't given up on this story line and I hope people do like it! I am up for any kind of ideas if you wish to throw out there in the comments! Thank you!

Walking back into the house was something completely different for Mona. She knew deep down doing what she did for Mark in front of Beatrice it was only going to cause so much trouble for her. She didn't want to end up like Rhea or even worse like her lover. Mona was something beyond different from everyone in the covan. The fact that she was forced to be a monster of the night..or more so like Rhea loved to call them. Children of the night. She knew their maker was one of the first to ever change those into Vampires.  What was it about the history about Vampires that scared her is living for thousands of years . She knew deep down that it had to be lonely. Walking into what seem to be a war zone. The main hall led to the huge living quarters where she saw Beatrice throwing a fit to Astrid. She was about as old as the master . The maker of her blood siblings. Astrid was beautiful and was very close to the maker. She was the mother and Rhea was her blood sister by birth. They both were so ancient and she could recall that the girls were older then their maker. It made Mona question sometimes who really had the power in the house.  The red head stood there as she looked at the strawberry blond as she had walk in. Beatrice of course glared over at Mona.

  
"You have the audacity  to come here and act like you **BELONG WITH US**!" she shouted at Mona who stood there unfazed by her outburst. Mona walked around the large table looked over at her and shrugs her shoulders. Astrid looked over at the red head. "Did you save a mortal?" She asked. "And claimed him as your own?" She asked Mona once more as Beatrice of course was ready to pounce the red head, however Mona's eyes change once more looked at the blonde threatening and back over at Astrid. "Yes.....I did because this idiot would of killed him and guess what she was being fucking sloppy! I rather claim my meal then have someone sit there have us move again!" She said at Astrid. There was something about Astrid as her look was more amusing then angered. They were a covan and as far as she knew the covans were to be there for one another.  
"Go ahead go tell the master and go ahead do what you wish but I was only doing something to protect that moron." Pointing at Beatrice. She was stern and she was standing to it that Astrid understood her. It wasn't that she didn't care for the coven but more and more she found it harder to even try to make them understand that their actions is what is making them always move.

  
Mona had seen years go by but not enough as Astrid or Rhea. There was so much she wish she could of done before becoming what she was. Not like she had a choice. She hated being a vampire and hated when the lust of blood was strong. But pushing that kind of thought away. She felt like vampires were greedy and selfish in ways that she couldn't explain . She didn't want to become like them. She didn't want to become selfish, greedy . She was envious though and thats the only thing she was guilty of.  
"You're just gonna let her get away with this?!" Beatrice yelled at Astrid . The elder vampire turned her head as she looked over at the blonde and then back at Mona . " Well by all right's Beatrice she is right and was protecting you from being subject of getting in trouble with your SIRE. " she said lightly. " I declare that this mortal is Mona's." She told the girl. Mona stood there and raised a brow as she let small laugh slip from her lips. " You can't be serious?" She asked as she scoffs. Astrid seem like she was more amused that Mona finally had step up to the plates. The elder Vampire finally manage to walk up to Beatrice . " She needs to be punished Astrid she attacked me!" she yelled at Astrid. That was when the elder vampire grab a hold of the blonds neck.

  
" Is that so? I think she did a good thing for putting you in your place." She hissed. " You have caused enough trouble for this Coven Beatrice it would be your best interest you step aside or I will make you!" She told her . Her nails expanded into the blondes neck, causing to break the skin and blood starting to dripple from her neck. The blonde continue to grit her teeth as her fangs expand and hiss at Astrid . Only to be thrown across the room . Beatrice hit the ground hard and growls as she holds her neck .  
With that Astrid walked away and Beatrice also walked away. Mona sighs as she looks down as she pushes her hair away from her face. There was nothing like silence. It was like that song Enjoy the silence. There was something about Mona being able to enjoy music now days. Maybe it was because a lot of the music now days she could relate to.  
Mona had ended up going to her room where she felt like a trapped animal.

She could go as she pleased but it was some sort of a price . There wasn't any explanations on how Mona was feeling at the moment. She had always felt lost and always indifferent about her self. She pulled her jacket off and kicked her shoes . She fell on to her bed and looked up at the ceiling as she was now more worried about what the Sire would do? Would he spy on her to see if there was a weakness? She didn't know.

  
As night went and morning came. Mona found her self restless. There was more to it. She couldn't deal with all this. She ended up getting dressed and manage to sneak out of the mansion before anyone could see. With the hoody on she was lucky the sun was covered by dark clouds due to snowing. There was something about Winter that Mona liked. it was quiet when the icy substance was covered all over . Especially where they lived. She looked up to see maybe a few birds until she felt someone following her. Turning her head she looked to see Mark.

  
"....Why are you following me? You know you can just say **HEY MONA** " She said looking at him. Mark walked up to her and swallows as he didn't understand how someone like her that didn't look dangerous was Dangerous. Her green optics looked away . " I don't understand what or why you did what you did. You say its to protect your self....but why do i feel other wise?" Mark asked.

  
The thing about Mona she didn't understand really, _Beatirce could of killed anyone around her_. She could of cared less. What was it about Mark? Maybe it was because not a lot of people come up to her. In the past before she had made one friend but ....it did not work out to well. Her whole family she killed in one night due to the blood lust of being a new vampire. Her sire made sure of it. But it was her little sister she let go.

  
"Look I am really fucking freaked out! Your sister is a fucking psych----" He was interrupted by Mona who laugh as she shook her head. "that is not my sister. I just have to deal with her. " She said lightly as she looked over at Mark. " She's not?" He asked her. "Well....Just explain to me....I can't stop thinking about last night and it scared the living shit out of me. In case you didn't notice....sorta peed my pants." He told her.

  
Mona looked over at him and wanted smile and laugh but it took everything she had to not too. " I know." She began to walk and not say anything about it. Mark followed her . " Hey! You knew?? Why didn't you say anything? I mean it was embarrassing walking into my house and my brother thought it was hilarious! I had to tell him i fell in snow!" He told her. Mona shook her head, she stop as she turned around and looked at him. "Why should I care about what happen to you ? Peeing your self? That mostly happens when you're terrified! And Secondly be happy you have a damn chance to live out your life. " She told him.

  
Mark shook his head. " Because you saved me last night if you didn't care you wouldn't of! " He walked up to her and looked her dead in the eyes. "Vampires...exist! what else is out there?" He asked. Mona looked at him and for the moment that felt like ever. She had heard from Rhea there were other creatures that did exist . But she never payed attention. She didn't know what to tell him of course but look at him and shrug her shoulders. " I don't know." She told him. Mark licked his lips as he looked at her . "Look...fill me in. Please...." He said looking at her.

  
Mona simply just took a step back as she walked away . She couldn't get involved in a mortal's life like this . She didn't want to risk it or even try to. "MONA!" He yelled as she continue to walk away. But something was pulling her back. Something told her this time....it be different. She turned and looked at him. She walked up to him and glared. " You want to know fine. We go to the libary. And not some kind of children's Library an actual Library. You have keys....let's go." she commanded. She couldn't believe she was doing this and of course she had been wanting to look up research too. But she didn't know what she was getting her self into. She was terrified to find out the truth of her coven. Or anything that exists out there.


End file.
